I'll Be Home Soon
by Luka-Stewart
Summary: Chiba Mamoru has been asked to represent his university for a work-based placement at a Nuclear Power Facility in Shikoku for 6 months, leaving Tokyo and Usagi. How will the young couple cope with the distance?
1. Mamoru Is Hiding Something

Hello everyone! Luka is back with another Sailor Moon fic!

This idea popped into my head while listening to the radio, and while I'm not 100% on the idea yet I thought I may as well give it a go. I do have a plot in mind but I don't know if it'll be very exciting. So here's the first chapter. Let me know what you guys think, I'll upload chapter two tomorrow.

* * *

"Mamo-chan! Stop!" Usagi screamed as Mamoru pinned her beneath is crushing weight and tickled her ferociously.

"Not til you admit that I'd kick Motoki's butt in a fight!" Mamoru shouted over her squeals.

"You're both too geeky to fight each other!" Usagi could barely shout in amongst her screams and laughter.

Mamoru stopped tickling her and sat up, he was straddling her stomach so she could not escape. "Excuse me? Geeky? I am the great Tuxedo Kamen."

Usagi took a few deep breaths then smiled. "You're also the adorable Mamo-chan who drools in his sleep and wears boxers with penguins on them."

"Like you can talk, you drool like a waterfall." Mamoru replied, poking Usagi's nose.

"You cried after sex!"

"One time!"

Mamoru once again dived onto Usagi and started tickling her once again. Usagi managed to crawl away for only a second before Mamoru wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a cuddle.

"I don't trust you back there, Chiba." Usagi pouted.

"You smell nice." Mamoru murmured.

Usagi smiled to herself. She and Mamoru had been dating for 4 months, and everything was going really well. Usagi stayed at Mamoru's flat on the weekends, and he would walk her home from the arcade on school days. She still found time to kick evil's butt and read manga on the side!

"You know, Mamo-chan, most couples would be making out or having sex right now." Usagi hinted.

"Hmm...not now Usako."

Usagi frowned. " _He's been acting like this for two weeks now, we'll cuddle and kiss a little but he won't let it go any further. I don't understand, we're safe and we've been dating for ages...what's with his sudden change of mind?"_

"Aren't I sexy, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked, wiggling her butt against his crotch. Mamoru only groaned and snuggled closer to her in response.

Usagi had tried to talk to Mamoru about his sudden change, but he would always change the subject or ignore her. She tried to spark a few arguments with him, to see if she could rial him up into telling her what was wrong, but Mamoru always stayed surprisingly calm. Only for that moment, did she dislike his tolerant nature.

"Mamo-chan, don't forget that I'm going to Rei's place in a few hours. Sailor Senshi stuff."

"Yeah I remember, you guys sure you don't need me there?" Mamoru asked.

"No, we'll be fine. It's just recapping some stuff. There's no real threat at the moment, so it's not overly important."

Mamoru was quiet, his breath soft on the back of Usagi's neck. But what usually comforted her, only irritated her right now. Usagi wriggled out of his grasp and headed towards the shower.

"I smell, I'll be right back." She said over her shoulder.

"You showered last night." Mamoru replied, confusion was obvious in his tone.

"Well I want to shower again."

"Can I come in too?"

"No, I'm shaving my legs, you don't want to see that."

"Fair argument. I'll make you some lunch to take to Rei's."

Usagi closed the door behind her, tossing Mamoru's shirt off her body and sinking into the shower cubicle. She let the water cascade over her.

"I don't want to be angry with Mamo-chan, but he won't tell me what's wrong with him." Usagi mumbled aloud. "It's not all about the sex, it's just upsetting to see Mamo-chan unlike himself. I don't know what to do. I hope Rei or Minako know's how to help me."

Usagi lost herself in her imaginings, picturing Rei telling her to breakup with him or Makoto offering to kill him for her. What felt like a few moments later, she heard the door open and Mamoru poke his head into the bathroom.

"Are you okay Usako? You've been in there for a while."

Usagi didn't feel like answering. " _Why should I tell him why I'm upset, when he won't tell me why he's upset."_

The door to the cubicle opened and Usagi felt Mamoru wrap himself around her, holding her close to him.

"Usako…"

Usagi turned at looked at Mamoru, seeing him still clothed and soaking wet.

"Mamoru-baka." Usagi laughed weakly. Mamoru smiled back at her.

"Did you want sandwiches or rice balls?"

.

" _Mamo-chan is hiding something from me, and I want to know what it is."_

Usagi stared out the window of Mamoru's new car as they drove towards the Hikawa Shrine. As the car began to slow at the bottom of the stairs leading to Rei's home, Usagi turned to Mamoru.

"You're hiding something, and you've been hiding it for a while. You don't need to tell me now, cause I need to leave, but you need to tell me when you pick me up tomorrow. You promised that there'd be no more secrets after we revealed our true identities, remember?"

"I haven't known how to tell you. It needs to be just right, because I'm scared to upset you."

"Think faster, okay? I love you Mamo-chan."

"Love you too, Usako."

And with that, Usagi climbed out of the car and up the stairs.


	2. I Need To Tell Usagi

I think I may have lost my cool a little bit. When I first started writing this story I had no idea what to rate it, whether I was going to write another sex scene.

Then this happened. Oops.

I'll summarise the chapter at the bottom for those who don't wish to read the smuttiness.

* * *

Mamoru hit his head against the steering wheel of his car.

"Idiot, you need to tell her."

He hit his head again.

"She'll kill you if you don't, her friend's are the least of your worries."

Another hard thunk.

" _Okay tiger, time to calm down. Don't want to bruise that gorgeous head."_

Mamoru exited his car and made his way to his flat. He threw his keys at the kitchen counter and sunk onto the sofa.

" _I've been so scared to tell her that I have to go away."_

Mamoru looked at the letter sitting on the coffee table under a vase of flowers Usagi insists to keep there. He tucked it under the blue and white ceramic so Usagi wouldn't notice it, and it worked. He couldn't think of a worse way of telling her that he was going away for 6 months.

He and four others in his class had been selected to represent their university at a Nuclear Power Plant for a work-based placement. The program was created to show bright students why it's a good idea to follow their interests in physics. Mamoru had intended to follow his dream of astrophysics, but his lecturer begged him to attend - as it was a good experience and he was their star pupil. Mamoru had been stewing in his thoughts for weeks, and apparently his attempts at hiding it from Usagi had been unsuccessful.

" _You've got to admit, being a horney bastard and suddenly taking more interest in watching TV instead of having sex with a beautiful woman is pretty noticeable."_

Mamoru threaded his fingers through his hair and sighed, looking around his flat to try and distract himself. It was futile, everything around him reminded him of Usagi.

The flowers, a small collection of stuffed rabbits on the counter, a pile of manga beside the couch, her house slippers tucked up near the front door, her clothes on the line on his balcony, her homework scattered over the dining table.

" _You've got to tell it to her straight, or else you'll hurt her."_

.

Mamoru drummed his fingers inside his pockets as he waited for Usagi at the top of the Hikawa shrine stairs. After their senshi meeting, the girls had decided to have a sleepover, so Mamoru had missed out on one night of Usagi.

" _She probably prefered to be there right now."_

He saw Usagi exit the house alongside Ami, Rei and Makoto. The girls waved to him and hurried in their stroll towards him.

"As you can see, we delivered her to you in one piece!" Makoto stated proudly.

"You girls had better not have defiled her." Mamoru joked.

"Please, you and Minako are the only two who would want to touch Usagi inappropriately." Rei teased Usagi, poking her tongue out at said girl.

"Rei is so mean!" Usagi wailed.

"Speaking of that, where is Minako?" Mamoru asked.

"She wasn't feeling well, so she didn't stay the night." Ami answered. "I was going to head over to her place to check on her."

"Let us know if she's getting worse, okay? Miss-Doctor-In-Training?" Makoto beamed.

"I'm not training, it's only an aspiration." Ami corrected, waving her friends off as she left.

Makoto pouted. "She ruined my joke."

"Weren't you supposed to be meeting that boy from your old school, Makoto?" Rei inquired.

"Oh crap! What time is it?!" Makoto squealed.

Mamoru looked down at his watch and retold the time. Makoto yelped, rushed a goodbye, and bolted down the stairs.

Usagi turned to Rei. "Did you still wanna do that thing?"

Mamoru was suspicious. "What thing?"

Usagi waved Mamoru off and begun walking towards the stairs. "Rei wants to ask you something."

Mamoru turned to Rei and smiled. "If it's an inquiry about a threesome, I'll have to say no, I am flattered though."

Rei punched Mamoru in the arm. "Pervert!"

Usagi smiled. "You don't even know the half of it! I'll give you two some privacy."

She skipped away and out of earshot. Mamoru turned to Rei and saw a dark look on her face, a quick tinge of fear shot down his neck.

"Rei-"

"You need to tell her Mamoru. Do you know how hard it was keeping your little vacation a secret from her last night? We had to _force_ Minako to fake sick and leave because we knew she wouldn't be able to hold her tongue."

"It's not a vacation."

"Why haven't you told her yet? You told her friends before you told her!"

"You know Usagi as well as I do, nothing is going to stop her from being upset about this. Can you honestly blame me?"

Rei's hard look vanished. "You're leaving tomorrow. Please. You've got to tell her."

.

Usagi walked a few paces ahead of Mamoru, her shoulders were set and her hands clutched her handbag tightly. Mamoru chewed on his lip nervously, knowing that he was running out of time quickly. And Rei's lecture didn't help his nervousness.

"What would you like for dinner?" Usagi asked.

"Let's have a lazy dinner, there's still leftovers in the fridge." Mamoru replied. "Then we can have doughnuts for dessert, I bought some yesterday after I dropped you off."

Usagi twirled around and started walking backwards. Mamoru instinctively grabbed ahold of her elbow to keep her from running into things.

"Do you think bribing me with food will make me less annoyed?"

"It's worked pretty well in the past."

Usagi pouted. "Not fair. Mamoru-baka."

Mamoru smiled. "Odango."

When the got back to the flat, Usagi began riffling through the fridge - inspecting the leftovers and whether they were edible.

"This stew is old, so the only thing we have left is that gross pie."

"It's not gross."

"Who puts carrot in a pie?!"

"Usako, I'm leaving."

Mamoru watched Usagi turn with a look of complete confusion, like she just saw a tiny pink elephant run across the floor.

"L-Lea-"

"Before you jump to any conclusions about something, let me explain."

Mamoru patted the sofa cushion beside him and Usagi tentatively sat beside him. He took the letter from under the vase and handed it to her, relaying to her what was to take place and why. He explained how he hadn't wanted to go, and how he'd been putting off telling her because he was afraid to upset her, and that if she wanted to punch him in the nose that he'd be okay with it.

But Usagi didn't do that.

She placed the letter on the coffee table gently, took Mamoru's hand in her own and kept her eyes to the carpet.

"Where are you going in Shikoku?"

"Ikata."

"A Power Plant. Wow, is it safe?"

"Completely, unless Godzilla wants to attack it again."

Usagi hung her head, Mamoru had presumed it was because of his nerdy reference, but when he saw Usagi's shoulders begin to shake he knew that wasn't the reason. He wrapped his arms around Usagi and held her close.

"We'll talk every day, I promise. Every night, and I'll message you during the day when I have time. We can call whenever you like, and I'll send you photo's and gifts. I've heard the ocean is pretty there."

Usagi shook her head. "I don't want any of those. I want Mamoru, right here, where you belong."

He could feel Usagi's tears seep into his shirt, and his heart broke a little. "I tried, Usako. They threatened to call off the whole thing if I didn't go, I can't let the others down."

Usagi pushed Mamoru gently, and he took the hint to let go of her. She looked up at him, her tears falling slowly.

"I'm sorry Mamo-chan, I'm being selfish. I'm not thinking about you or your classmates, I was only thinking of myself."

Mamoru rested his hand on his loves cheek. "Be selfish. It's okay. Let's both be selfish.

Mamoru snaked his hand to the back of Usagi's head and pulled her into a hard kiss, she quickly wrapped her arms around Mamoru's neck and tugged at his hair harshly. Mamoru pushed Usagi so she was laying on her back on the sofa, grabbed ahold of her hips and held her almost painfully close to him.

In their 4 months together, they had discovered a mutual enjoyment of anything rough. Not whips and chains; but bites harsh enough to bruise, nails and teeth dragged along skin, hair pulled to the point of breakage.

Mamoru broke their kiss to attack Usagi's neck, scattering bites and suckles all over her ivory skin. Usagi's grip in Mamoru's hair only tightened, she allowed one of her hands to snake up his shirt and drag her nails across his back. Mamoru groaned into Usagi's throat, his hands skimmed down her body to her skirt. He pulled the fabric up and tugged at her panties.

"M-Mamo…" Usagi groaned, surprised by his eagerness. He always made sure to take his time on her, tasting every inch of skin and massaging all her sensitive spots.

"Usako...forgive me….I need you now.." Mamoru growled, his tongue pressing onto the bite marks on Usagi's neck making them throb and sting slightly.

"Mamo..co-condo-" Usagi was interrupted by the feeling of Mamoru's hot member pressing against the cotton barrier of her panties.

Mamoru sat back so he could see Usagi's eyes. "Didn't you use a strip of them as a bookmark in one of your manga?"

Usagi looked confused once again, Mamoru reached over to the manga sitting on top of her little stack, flipped the cover open and discovered a line of condoms sitting between the pages. He broke one off and presented it to Usagi, who giggled immaturely. Despite how horny he was, Mamoru couldn't help but admire how cute she was.

Mamoru slipped the condom over himself and entered Usagi slowly, keeping in mind that it had been a while since the last time the had done this. Usagi groaned and writhed beneath him as she adjusted to his size once again. When she gave the all clear, Mamoru let his control disappear and began thrusting into her relentlessly. Usagi dug her fingers into the back of his shirt and dug her heels into the back of his thighs.

Mamoru chanted her name over and over, 'Usako...Usako...Usako…', like that three-syllable word could make that moment last forever.

Usagi, however, was too far gone in wave after wave of pleasure to register anything. The only sound that escaped her lips were loud, uncontrollable groans.

Mamoru was close to his end, uncharacteristically close, he was about to warn Usagi when she began screaming in pleasure, reaching a hard and blissful orgasm that squeezed him tightly inside her. He could only gasp then moan loudly as he too reached his end.

He couldn't hold himself up for another moment, he eased himself on top of Usagi, then slowly rolled himself off the sofa - as there was no room for the two of them. The only sound that could be heard in the small flat was their pants.

Mamoru felt Usagi's hand nudge his, and he looped his fingers in hers.

* * *

Rei scolded Mamoru for not telling Usagi sooner, Usagi was pouty, Mamoru finally told her, they had sex.

Now see it's not that interesting when you summarise it like this. :P


	3. I'll Wait For Mamo-chan

I didn't want to write too much for this chapter, I felt if I expanded it too much I might actually cry.

* * *

Usagi couldn't bear to watch Mamoru pack, so she sat in the living room wrapped up in Mamoru's quilt. She hadn't slept well last night, and she knew Mamoru hadn't either. For hours he tossed and turned, and at one point Usagi had to shake him awake when he began to shout and cry out. It wasn't uncommon for Mamoru to have nightmares, mainly of the day he lost his parents. But last night she knew it was of the night Princess Serenity and Endymion died, the way he groaned her name over and over made her tear up.

When Mamoru had gotten in the shower, Usagi allowed herself to cry again. Going from seeing him almost every day to not seeing him for 6 months was...unbelievably painful to imagine

Usagi heard Mamoru emerge from his room and dump his bags at the door.

"Would you like me to take you home before I head to the airport?" Mamoru asked, kneeling in front of Usagi.

"I want to see you off. I'll call Papa, he'll come and get me from the airport." Usagi replied, untangling herself from the quilt. She placed both hands on Mamoru's cheeks, who closed his eyes and leaned into Usagi's touch.

"I'll miss you every day." Usagi said quietly. "I wish I could go with you."

"You need to stay here, this year is your last year of school. I'd hate to be the reason you didn't pass. Plus your Father scares me sometimes." Mamoru tried to joke, and despite their smiles she could still see the pain in Mamoru's eyes.

"Papa likes you, he's just protective."

"Your brother doesn't like me though."

"Shingo doesn't like anyone."

Another round of faked smiles and pained eyes.

"Usako, I have something for you." Mamoru said, reaching into his pocket and holding a small box out for her. She slowly let go of Mamoru and accepted the box from him. She opened it, and inside was a small silver ring with pink and white diamonds. Usagi looked up at Mamoru with tears in her eyes.

"In 6 months you'll finish school, in 6 months we'll have been dating for one year, in 6 months I'll return to you, in 6 months I'll walk right up to your front door and ask your Father if he'll allow me to marry you."

Tears were now streaming down Usagi's face, she clutched the box to her chest.

"And...what if it doesn't work out while you're gone? What if I don't love you when you come back? What if...what if you don't love me when you come back?"

"I'll never stop loving you Usako, if I didn't think that then I wouldn't have given you this ring. And if we don't work, if you realise that you don't love me anymore, then keep this...as a way of remembering me."

Tears were flowing down Usagi's face in a hot, constant flow.

"I could never stop loving you Mamoru, I'll wait for you for as long as I have to, and when you come back I'm going to be your wife."

Mamoru launched himself onto Usagi, knocking her onto the pile and holding her close to his chest.

"You can move in here with me, then we'll find a house somewhere outside the city. Where we'll have more peace and quiet." Mamoru said, kissing her cheek.

"You can take the train to the city to work, I'll stay at home and look after the house." Usagi agreed, stroking his hair.

"And maybe...one day...you'll be at home looking after our child." Mamoru said, looking up at Usagi's eyes.

"Our little baby Chiba." Usagi smiled.

"Mrs Usagi Chiba...I really like the sound of that." Mamoru murmured.

"Mr and Mrs Chiba...Mrs Mamoru Chiba." Usagi mumbled. "Come on Mamo-chan, we need to go to the airport."

.

Usagi held Mamoru's hand while he drove, they sat in a comfortable silence the whole trip. She wanted to express her excitement about Mamoru's proposal, but she knew that it would make Mamoru more unhappy about leaving.

Mamoru booked his car into a car holding dealership and Usagi helped him lug his bags to the terminal.

They sat beside each other and watched the plane fuel up and prepare to fly. Mamoru had Usagi's hand inside his own, massaging the back of it with his thumb.

"Will you guys be okay without me?" Mamoru asked. "Sometimes Sailor Moon doesn't do so well without her Tuxedo Kamen."

"I think we'll be okay...I'll have this to keep me strong." Usagi said, her spare hand still clutched the small box.

Mamoru smiled. "Don't forget that you're very strong and brave Usako, you get accomplish anything. Even if I'm not there to share my words of wisdom."

Usagi pouted. "We'll do fine without you! Mamo-chan-baka!"

Mamoru laughed weakly, despite his joking about Usagi could tell that his nerves would be out of control.

"I'll look after your flat, I'll go there every couple of days to make sure it doesn't get dusty." Usagi offered, trying to distract him. "And when you come home, I'll cook you a big dinner! Dessert and all! You'll eat like a king."

Mamoru's smile strengthened slightly. "As long as I have you with me, my queen, I'm always a king."

Just as they begun to lean in to exchange a soft kiss, the lady over the loud speakers called for Mamoru's flight to board the plane. Usagi helped carry Mamoru's carry bags to the gate and made sure he had everything. She was feeling quite nervous herself, so she began fussing over his hair and his collar to distract herself. Mamoru took ahold of Usagi's hand to stop her.

"Pass me the box, please." Mamoru said. Usagi complied.

Mamoru took the ring, held Usagi's hand gently and hovered the ring over the tip of her ring finger.

"Will you marry me, Usako?"

"Of course I will, Mamo-chan."

Mamoru slipped the ring over Usagi's finger, it fit her perfectly. He kissed Usagi softly on the lips.

"I'll be right here, when you come back, my Mamo-chan. I'll wait for you."

Usagi didn't call her Father until she saw Mamoru's plane fly far into the distance.


	4. I Can't Eat, I Can't Sleep, Usako

So, as I'm sure you've all noticed, I haven't updated this thing in aaageees. I'm so sorry! I hate leaving people at cliff hangers, but I lost my momentum for writing for quite a while. If you follow me, you'll know I have uploaded two Sepitplier stories, but those were done as gifts and I had songs to help motivate me.

I knooow, not a good excuse, but here. Have this as a gift! I know it's a little short but I'm building it up! Stay with me guys, I'll finish this eventually.

One last note, I have recently been reading more of the Manga than the Anime and will probably take some inspiration from it, but I will keep it labled as 'anime' since that's where I have most knowledge from.

Lots of love, Luka!

* * *

"So we had this monster last week that would follow girls home after school, and drain their energy if they lived alone so it wouldn't be disturbed, lucky for us that Ami lives by herself! Well...it's not actually luck...but when it tried to attack her we were finally able to catch it! Ami got a little hurt, but she's staying at Rei's until she's feeling better. Let's hope Grandpa doesn't bother her too much!..."

Mamoru could barely keep his eyes open as he listened to Usagi's stories. It wasn't that her stories were a bore, but because Mamoru hadn't been sleeping well since he arrived in Ikata a month ago. At first he narrowed it down to a combination of nerves, being in an unfamiliar place and missing Usagi. But by now the excitement of working at the Power Plant had worn low, he could walk from his temporary home to work with his eyes closed - so all he had left was the fact that he missed Usagi. He kept his promise, they texted and called every single day, but after being within each other's reach at almost all times since they started dating, being this far apart was physically painful. Mamoru felt like he had an Usagi shaped hole missing from his soul.

"Mamo-chaaaaaaan, you're being quiet again." Usagi murmured.

"I'm sorry Usako, I was just listening." Mamoru mumbled.

"I finished my story already."

"You did? I'm sorry."

Mamoru could hear Usagi sigh. "Still not sleeping well? Have you been to a Doctor yet?"

"Usako I don't think I need sleeping medication."

"What if you cause a nuclear disaster because you're so tired?! You're not allowed! Please Mamo-chan."

Mamoru sighed this time. "Okay Usako."

"Perhaps we should go to bed early tonight? I have an early Senshi meeting tomorrow anyway, so I don't mind…"

Mamoru knew that was a lie. He knew the Senshi had long given up on early meetings due to Usagi's constant sleeping in, and he knew Rei had Temple Maiden duties early tomorrow morning so they wouldn't have organised it.

"I'm okay Usako. I just miss you."

"I miss you too Mamo-chan, but you need to think about yourself right now. You're not doing so well. Please look after yourself, for me?"

Mamoru could almost imagine the pout Usagi would be wearing, and he couldn't help smiling to himself.

"Alright, I will, I guess an early night wouldn't kill me. You look after yourself too Usako, okay?"

"I will! I love you Mamo-chan!"

"And I love you Usako. Sleep well dear."

"Goodnight!"

Mamoru plugged his phone to charge and lay on his back staring at the dark ceiling. He was beginning to get used to it here; the way the night sounds, the way the walls creak in the wind, the smell of the old wooden floors - but Mamoru was constantly aware of the lacking smell of Usagi.

He eased into sleep a little earlier than he usually did, and when he awoke he wasn't nearly as exhausted. He had to look after himself, for Usagi.

The next day went by in a blur, at this point all Mamoru was doing was following employees around the plant and taking note what their responsibilities were. It was very boring, as he already knew what Nuclear Power Industry could offer him.

He rushed through dinner and made his way back to his room. He opened his phone to see a text from Usagi, it read;

"I might be out for a while Mamo-chan, there's a lot of monsters all over Tokyo! I'll let you know when I get home safe and sound, get an early night tonight! I love you Mamo-chan! (✿ ‿ )"

Mamoru let his head drop to the pillow in both exhaustion and disappointment.

" _Long distance sucks."_


	5. Break Up With Mamo! Crazy!

Hello everyone! Here's another update.

For a while this chapters will be a little shorter than you're all used to, we all know I like my chapters long! But it's leading somewhere. So please don't take it as me half-arsing or anything, there's just not much I can put without making it drag.

P.S, I was planning on beginning a new Septiplier, and making it a long one, but I thought I owed it to you guys to update this one before I start anyting new. (I know that a majority of you guys don't follow my Septiplier-sin, but I just wanted you guys to know anyway. You're more than welcome to check them out.)

Cheers! Luka.

* * *

"Why did I have to come dust Mamoru's house with you?" Rei whined.

"Because!" Usagi pouted.

"I'm sure Makoto would have liked to come instead." Rei suggested, wiping over the countertops in the kitchen.

"Stop complaining!" Usagi ordered, running the duster over the TV.

"What's gotten into you Usagi? You've been in a really nippy mood recently." Rei said, concern laced her voice.

Usagi sighed as took the duster onto the balcony and shook it to remove the dust. "Sorry Rei-chan, I've been feeling a bit ill recently. I can't explain it."

"Heartache maybe?"

"Maybe."

"How has Mamoru been? We don't hear much about him." Rei asked, rinsing her cloth.

"He's been okay, he's still not sleeping really well over there. I don't really understand the stuff he tells me about the power plant, it seems kinda hard, but I think he's enjoying it."

"Will he make you move there so he can work there after school?"

Usagi was startled by that question. Rei sounded genuinely curious, but there was something else in her tone. Something bitter.

"I don't know Rei. Stop asking weird things."

"He should start planning your future together, how can you guys not have a plan?" Rei replied, the bitterness still hidden in her words.

"He still has 3 years of school Rei, we don't need to plan yet. What's up with you today?" Usagi asked, putting the duster down and crossing her arms.

"I've been thinking about stuff...is all…" Rei replied, leaning against the counter with her hands tucked up to her chest.

"What stuff?" Usagi sat at the counter.

"About the future, of you, of the Senshi, of everything."

"Are you scared Mamoru will take me away from you guys?" Usagi asked.

"A little...we need Sailor Moon…...we don't need Tuxedo Kamen."

"Are you telling me-"

"No!" Rei gasped. "Yes? I don't know…"

Usagi tried to stay calm,even though she wanted to yell and cry all at the same time. "Mamoru won't take me away from the Senshi, so stop thinking stupid things."

…

"Can you believe here?" Usagi gasped as she took another sip of her milkshake. After she and Rei had dusted Mamoru's flat, Usagi had headed to Ami's to study. Well, attempt to study."

"That does seem very abrupt, but that's how Rei is." Ami replied as she finished writing, handing the sheet to Usagi. "Does this explain the equation a little better?"

Usagi looked over the notes, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I still don't get it!"

Ami sighed then smiled softly at her friend. "We can take a break now, Usagi."

Usagi flopped on the floor as Ami reorganised her notes.

"Don't you think Rei was being really silly?" Usagi asked, twiddling a piece of hair between her fingers.

"I guess she didn't have any evidence to prove that you would leave here, but the unknown probably frightened her. That's completely understandable." Ami said, taking a rice cracker from the bag beside her and taking a bite.

"So you agree with her?!" Usagi shot up, pouting hard.

"I don't agree with her, I can just understand why she would be scared."

"Do you think I should break up with Mamoru?"

Ami sighed, resting her chin in her palm. "As of right now, I don't think so. But if Tuxedo Kamen were to come in the way of the Senshi, then it might be unavoidable."

"But that's not fair Ami!" Usagi whined.

"And it wouldn't be fair of him to take away our leader, would it?"

"I guess not…"

"I'm not saying that it's going to happen Usagi-chan...but if there is even the slightest chance, we need to think of the Senshi."

…

"Usaagi! It's time for school!" Ikuko called as she opened Usagi's door, seeing her daughter was still in bed.

"Mama, I'm not feeling so good." Usagi groaned, covering her face with her blanket.

Ikuko crossed the room to rest her palm against Usagi's forehead.

"I guess you do have a little temperature…" Ikuko signed. "I hope you're not stressing over Mamoru so much that it's making you ill."

"I don't think it's that anymore, I do miss him but I'm beginning it get used to it." Usagi signed.

"I suppose 3 months will do that...your Father once had to leave us for 2 months when you were really young. It was unbearable, but you're doing so well my darling."

"Mama...I think I might be sick…" Usagi groaned.

"Come on sweetie, let's get you to the bathroom."

Ikuko and Usagi barely made it to the bathroom before Usagi heaved all over the tiled floor. It's needless to say the poor girl had to stay home from school, which left her alone with her own thoughts.

" _I don't think Mamo-chan would ever take me away from my duties, why would Ami and Rei say those things? Would Minako and Makoto think it too? I want to talk to Mamo-chan about it, but I don't want him stressing anymore than he already is. 3 months down, 3 more to go. You can do this Usagi!"_


	6. I Need Usako

Back at it again with an update! Okay, here we go, I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer; I wrote this on my phone so any grammar or spelling mistakes that exist will be fixed within the next three days.

Ta, Luka~

* * *

"You don't look so good Usako, are you sure you don't need more rest?" Mamoru asked as Usagi angled the computer camera so it could see her.

"All I've been doing is sleep, and it makes me feel more exhausted." Usagi sighed, pulling the blanket that was draped over her shoulders tighter. "I'll be okay, I haven't been staying home from school as much as I was last month."

"Have you seen a doctor?"

"Mama thinks I'm just stressed." Usagi replied a little sharply.

"You sound it."

"I'm sorry Mamo-chan, I didn't mean to snap."

"I know my Usako, I've been getting grouchy these days too."

Both were telling the truth, the longer they stayed away from another the more they got irritated. Not specifically at each other, just everything.

"I bet it's because we haven't cuddled in nearly 5 months! Usagi declared.

Mamoru laughed under his breath. "I'm sure that's the reason. How's everyone been?"

"Alright, we're all super busy with getting ready for the exams and the graduation next month, that we hardly see each other! But it's not too bad."

"Are you excited? What will you wear to the graduation ball?"

"Not telling! It's gonna be a surprise!" Usagi giggled, poking her tongue out.

"Want me to arrive dressed as Tuxedo Kamen?" Mamoru winked.

"No! All the other girls will fall in love with you! You're gonna wear a shirt that says 'I love Usagi' on it!"

"Alright, alright, no Tuxedo Kamen." Mamoru raised his hands in surrender. "But I will be wearing a nice suit. What colour tie do you want me to wear?"

"White, it'll match my dress." Usagi said. "But that's the only clue you're getting!"

Mamoru smiled to himself. "I miss you Usako."

"I miss you too Mamo-chan. I'm excited to see you next month."

"I wish it could be sooner."

"Be patient."

"Who are you, and where's my Usako?" Mamoru joked, pulling a grin from Usagi's lips.

Just as their laughter calmed down, the door behind Usagi opened. It was her Mother.

"Usagi-chan, time for bed. Papa needs to use his computer soon." Ikuko said gently.

"Okay, talk again tomorrow Mamo-chan! I love you!" Usagi said with a smile, blowing Mamoru a kiss.

"Love you too Usako." Mamoru said sadly. Ikuko ushered Usagi from the room and turned back at the camera.

"Mamoru, a moment please?" She asked.

"Of course, is something wrong Tsukino-san?"

"I've told you before, you can call me Mama if you'd like. We're family." She said, sitting at the desk. "I'm a little worried, though."

"Is there something I can do to help? Is it Usagi? Shingo?"

"It's you, actually."

Mamoru was surprised, but didn't want to show that to Ikuko.

"Please go on…"

"As you know, Usagi hasn't been well for a little while. I believe it's emotional stress. She hasn't told me much, and even then it isn't my place to tell you what she has said, but could you have a word with Minako-san or Rei-san? Someone who knows Usagi well? I think Usagi might need your help more than she needs mine or the girls."

"I'll see what I can do...Tsukino-san."

Ikuko laughed softly. "If 'Mama' is a bit uncomfortable for you, just call me Ikuko."

"I'll try, Ikuko-san."

.

"Mina! What took you so long? I've tried calling you a hundred times." Mamoru sighed, leaning on the wall of the staff break room wall.

"Sorry Mamoru! I kept telling myself to call you back...then I'd get distracted." Minako laughed weakly.

"Idiot." Mamoru sighed.

"I'm guessing this is about Usagi, or wouldn't have been trying to get ahold of me so desperately."

Mamoru laughed weakly. "Ami is right...for someone so ditzy, you're sharp when you want to be."

"Ami-chan said that?!" Minako asked excitedly.

"Mina, stay focused."

"Right, sorry." Mamoru could hear Minako flop onto her bed through the phone. "So, what do you know?"

Mamoru told Minako everything that Ikuko had told him, and the subtle hints Usagi had left. Minako grunted in response to everything he said, her attention solely on him. Once she finished, she made a thinking noise.

"Well I heard that a few of the girls brought up the possibility of you two breaking up because of complications of the distance, but that was a while ago. I'm seeing her later today, I'll call you later with info. You can count on me!"

"Thanks Mina." Mamoru said softly, hanging up and slipping his phone into his pocket.

As he began to push himself off the wall a loud siren wailed through the building. Mamoru heard a crowd of footsteps running towards the break room and a student from his uni stuck her head in the doorway.

"Emergency?" Mamoru shouted over the blaring noise.

"Evacuation!" She screamed, taking off down the hallway. Mamoru and the employee who were in the break room broke into a sprint to the nearest emergency exit. Mamoru ran towards the group of students.

"What happened?"

"One of the pressure gauges is faulty, they don't know whether the plant is fine or if it's gonna explode!" A male student shouted. Their supervisor, Yama, ran towards them.

"If everyone is here we need to get off the premises immediately!"

They did a quick headcount and when satisfied that no one was left behind they climbed into the vans that had driven them here and sped off.

.

"Cut short? What about the credits we'll miss out on leaving a month early?" Mamoru demanded. Supervisor Yama had called the owner of the Plant and were having a meeting, along with Class President Haruka, to discuss what will happen next.

"I understand that'll be stressful for you, being the best student in your grade." Yama said. "But regardless of whether there is actually something wrong, we need to go back to Tokyo so you students are safe."

"Exactly, we invited you students to experience working here, so we are in charge of your safety. I'll contact the school board and discuss how this will affect your grade." The Owner said.

"There's nothing we can do here Chiba. Our hands are tied." Haruka put a hand on Mamoru's shoulder, a silent order to give up the fight. "Is that all you wanted sir's?"

"Yes, you may go tell the other students what will be happening. We fly out tomorrow morning." Yama said, shooing the students from the room. Both walked with their arms crossed.

"I can't believe we need to leave early. This is ridiculous. Mamoru muttered.

"It is annoying, but I'm excited to go home. I miss Tokyo." Haruka said. "Especially my two dogs. Aren't you excited to see that girlfriend of yours?"

Mamoru gave Haruka a small smile. "Yeah, I am, I'm tempted to not tell her I'm arriving early to surprise her."

"She'll adore that!" Haruka smiled. "If there's one thing a girl likes, it's a surprise."

They stopped in front of the communal living room where all the other students awaited news.

"Time to face them." Mamoru sighed, sliding the door open.

.

The next day, as the students shuffled through the airport like a group of zombies, Mamoru kept his eyes glued to his phone. Due to the surprise news of their flight, no one had slept properly due to the fact that they had to stay up late to pack. Mamoru had slept through Minako's call and hadn't been able to get ahold of her since.

The group started walking faster to their gate when they realised how close the plane was to taking off, and Mamoru began to panic. He needed to know if Minako had found anything out before got on the flight. Luckily, as the reached the gate, his phone ran. He answered it quickly.

"Be quick Mina, I need to be in the air in less than 5 minutes."

"I talked to Usagi, but I can't tell you what she said. It's something that needs to be discussed between the two of you."

"That's more useless than it is helpful Minako."

"Sorry Mamoru-chan!"

Mamoru hung up on the guardian and quickly boarded the plane. Before the flight took off, he sent Usagi a quick text.

" _I miss you Usagi, not long til I see you."_


	7. Mamoru Is Back! Already!

Me: I'll update tomorrow!  
Also Me: (two days later) oh yeeaah.

Back again with an update. I've had some theories building in the comments and you guys were making me excited and nervous! So here, the answer you've all been waiting for. If you'd like to express how horrible I am for making a highschool girl pregnant, go hate me over on Twitter! Update notifications, my daily rambles and information about my AO3 account. I will also take requests and answer questions over there.

/smol_usagi?s=09

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S FLYING BACK?!" Usagi squealed.

"I said I _think_ he's flying back! I mean...where else would he fly to on such short notice?" Minako said calmly to Usagi through her communicator.

"Mina-chan! He can't come back!"

"If you'd just told him sooner-"

"I was scared! How do you think you'd react if your high school-aged girlfriend was pregnant?!"

"Don't yell so much, you'll upset the baby."

"The baby is the least of my problems at the moment." Usagi sighed. "I've gotta think of something. Talk again later."

Usagi hung up and tossed the communicator away, resting her hand on the small swell of her stomach.

She had found out less than a month ago, up until then she was still convinced it was stress making her so ill. It was after a short battle, she fainted and had terrible night sweats while unconscious. She'd been carried to Ami's house until they were sure she was alright, and it was Ami's advanced moon technology that picked up a second, almost nonexistent heartbeat. Naturally, Ami made sure the other Senshi didn't find out until Usagi took a few pregnancy tests to be sure.

Much to everyone's surprise, Usagi hadn't even noticed her tummy expanding after the 4-ish month mark.

She still wasn't blatantly obvious, just a small bump easily hidden by a dress.

Her Mama and Papa weren't impressed at first, but not once did the idea of 'terminating' the pregnancy even appear on the table.

She wasn't proud of getting pregnant before finishing school, but she knew that Mamoru would support her decision and look after their child.

That's where the first problem arose - Mamoru had no idea she was pregnant. Usagi had been terrified enough to tell her parents, but the idea of telling Mamoru was scarier than any enemy she had ever faced.

And now she didn't have a choice.

She arose from her position on the sofa and walked into the kitchen, her Mother was busy washing the breakfast dishes.

"I'm fairly certain I've heard the important details." Ikuko said without facing her daughter. "So my Usagi-chan, what are you going to do?"

"I'm scared Mama." Usagi whispered, walking to stand beside her Mother and began drying the stack of dishes.

"It's always scary the first time you tell them. Yet no matter how many kids you have, he'll react the exact same way." Ikuko said gently.

"Faint?"

"Well your Papa vomited, but generally speaking it's a similar reaction."

Usagi sighed sadly as Ikuko rested her wet hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Either you tell him and face the consequences, or don't tell him and face the consequences."

Usagi pouted. "That's not as helpful as you think it is Mama."

"What it means, is that there'll be consequences no matter what choice you made. It's up to you to make the right one."

"I guess…"

"When will be home?"

"An hour, maybe? I don't know."

"Go take a walk and think about it."

Usagi nodded, kissed her Mother on the cheek and headed to the door. Slipping on her shoes and a large coat to cover up her baby bump, she called a goodbye to her household and walked outside. She lost herself in thought, her feet carrying her into an unknown direction.

" _I wish I wasn't so scared to tell Mamo-chan, I know that even if he doesn't want the baby then he'll still make sure we're both well and looked after. Maybe I'm scared that he won't feel the same after he meets the baby, and we'll stay together in a loveless marriage. I couldn't bear that, Mamo-chan deserves better than that."_

Usagi found herself standing outside the arcade, the idea of a large chocolate milkshake making her smile and wander through the door. She's greeted immediately by Motoki, who was sweeping a few metres from the doors.

"Morning Usagi, I haven't seen you in a while, are you alright?"

Usagi sat up at the counter. "I haven't been well recently. But I'm okay. Did you hear Mamo-chan is coming back today?"

"No, he's not due for another month."

"There was an emergency, they had to be evacuated."

"Man that's scary!"

"I think I'll need a milkshake to calm my nerves."

"Coming right up!"

Motoki set the broom aside and went about making Usagi a milkshake, said girl rested her chin in her palm.

"Motoki, you know how you're really good at giving advice?"

Motoki rested the glass in front of Usagi. "Is it about Mamoru?"

"Kinda, it's mostly about me."

"Go on…"

"Firstly, I need to announce that I'm pregnant."

Motoki smiled. "Makoto-chan told me, made me promise not to tell."

" _That damned Makoto!"_

Usagi explained her fears, her hand resting on her belly gently. Motoki nodded his head every so often to let her know that he was listening, and when she was finished he took a moment to think.

"I agree with your Mama, no matter what happens there's gonna be different consequences."

"Argh! Not helping Motoki!"

Motoki raised his hands in surrender. "There's not much else I can say Usagi-chan, it's all up to you."

Usagi groans, resting her head on the counter. After a few moments of silence, Motoki speaks again.

"Can I be Godfather?"

"No."

Motoki pouted as his phone began buzzing, he took it out from his apron pocket and answered.

"Mokoti here. Oh...hey there Mamoru."

Usagi froze.

"Really? Sure, I can pick you up. 20 minutes? Too easy. Bye."

Usagi couldn't breathe, she could feel tears rising in her eyes.

" _Not yet, not yet, I'm not ready. Not yet."_

"Do you want me to drive you home? It's cold out, and I'm just about finished here." Motoki offered.

"You can't let Mamo-chan come to my house. You just can't." Usagi almost panicked.

"I'll see what I can do, but for now, I'm taking you home."


	8. Why Wont Usagi Let Me In?

So it turns out that my phone hates me and it deleted this whole chapter when I tried writing it while I was on holidays! But it's all rewritten now and online.

I'm in a little bit of an evil mood tonight, so I'll only leave you guys with this and not update til tomorrow! Mwaha!

Wanna scream at me? Wanna hear when I update? Wanna see photos from my holiday? Follow me on twitter!

smol_usagi

* * *

Mamoru tapped his foot impatiently as he waited outside the airport for Motoki. He'd been waiting almost twice as long as his friend had promised, and he was itching to see Usagi. As he saw Motoki's car pull up, he quickly threw his suitcases at his friend and dived into the passenger's seat.

"What took you so long?" Mamoru deadpanned.

"Hi Mamoru. Hello Motoki. I'm so glad to see you. Me too, I missed you." Motoki suggested as he sat in the drivers seat.  
"Fine." Mamoru stated. "Hi. Missed you. Why are you late?"

"I'm sorry, traffic was awful." Motoki turned the car over. "Why can't you get your car again?"

"Because I payed for them to hold it for 6 months, if I ask for it early they're wanting a withdrawal fee of 20%. I don't see a point. I'll just have to use my bike for a month."

"Efficient as always, buddy." Motoki said as he concentrated on the road ahead of him. "I bet your apartment misses you, and I could use a cup of tea."

"Have one at Usagi's."

"What about Usagi?"

"I'm going to see her before I stop by my house. I need to see her."

Mamoru could see Motoki's shoulders tense. "But she lives on the other side of town to us. Just use your own petrol and bike there after we stop by your place."

"You'd never tell me to waste my own fuel." Mamoru said. "If I said I wanted to go to Okinawa, you'd offer to drive me there without a second thought."

Motoki's grip on the wheel tightened. "Usagi-chan is still sick, I think we should let her rest."

"Ikuko-san said that there's something worrying Usako, I need to see if she's okay."

"Then phone her…"

"Motoki what is up with you?" Mamoru growled. "Why are you trying to stop me from seeing my girlfriend?"

"I'm not." Motoki replied sternly. He never had it in him to yell at Mamoru, he cared about him too much.

"Then take me to her."

"Okay."

…

The drive to Usagi's felt like an eternity to Mamoru, his worry growing with every street they drove. As they pulled into her street, it took all of Mamoru's willpower to not drive from the car and race to her door. He tried exiting the car as calmly as he could, jogged up the path and knocked on the door aggressively. He turned to see Motoki standing by his car.

"You're not coming?"

"It wouldn't feel right. Text me if you don't need another lift, otherwise I'll take your stuff to your place."

"Don't wait up, still have the spare key?"

"Of course I do, I'll see you later buddy."

Motoki climbed into his car as the front door opened, revealing Ikuko.

"Mamoru?! This is a surprise!" She gasped.

"Yeah, it's a little bit of a complicated story" Mamoru scratched the back of his head. "May I come in? If it's not an intrusion?"

"You're never an intrusion dear. Take a seat in the living room, I'll go fetch Usagi."

Mamoru thanked her, slipped his shoes off and walked towards the living room as Ikuko headed upstairs. He sat and waited for a short while, perhaps only 5 minutes, before he saw her head pop around the corner.

"I'm afraid she's feeling rather poorly at the moment." Ikuko said with a concerned look. "She doesn't want you getting sick, would you like to come back another time?"

"Could I speak with her, through the door?" Mamoru asked.

"You have my permission, but I don't know if Usagi will be feeling up to it." She said, beckoning for Mamoru to ascend the stairs. He took them two at a time and stopped in front of Usagi's door. He went to knock, hesitated, then lowered his fist.

"Usako...it's me…"

"Mamo-chan, I'm so sorry, but I'm still sick." He heard her say, her voice crystal clear as if she sat against the door.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"I'm very surprised, what happened?"

"It isn't important. I missed you Usako."

"I missed you too."

"Can I see your face, if only for a second?" Mamoru leaned his forehead against the door.

"I-I….I…."

"What's the matter Usako?" Mamoru felt his heart sink, ever so slightly.

"I don't want you to see me, not right now, not the way I am."

"You're beautiful regardless of anything. Nothing will change that."

"You don't understand-"

"You're right. I don't." Mamoru said gently, yet sternly. "Help me understand."

"I...it's hard…"

"Do you still want me?" Mamoru asked, trying to not let the hurt seep into his voice.

"Of course I do Mamo!" Usagi answered quickly.

"Then I don't understand why you don't want to see me."

"Something has happened, Mamo-chan." Usagi said, Mamoru could hear a twinge of fear in her voice. "Something has changed, and I don't know what to do."

Mamoru gently lowered himself and sat cross legged facing the door. "Is it about my proposal?"

"No, of course not! I wear the ring every single day."

"Is it about going away?"

"Never."

"What has changed, have I changed?"

"Only in the best possible ways."

"Then what has changed?"

"I have." Usagi squeaked.

Mamoru could feel his heart breaking. "I don't understand Usako. I can't keep guessing, it hurts too much. Could you please...just tell me?"

Mamoru heard a small shuffle sound behind the door, then it opened. Usagi stood before him, draped in a big winter coat and her eyes puffy from crying. Mamoru rose to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling himself close to her.

"Please...Usako." He gently whispered. "Usako, Usako…"

Usagi unwrapped his arms and took his hands in her own, guiding him to stand. Once he was upright, she lead him to her bed and beckoned for him to sit. He did, but she remained standing in front of him."

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"So am I." Mamoru whispered back.

Usagi took a long, deep breath and closed her eyes. "Okay. But showing you will be easier."

Mamoru was confused momentarily, until Usagi unbuttoned and dropped her coat on the ground.


	9. Surprise, I Guess

If anyone follow's my twitter _( smol_usagi) (go follow me I'm a huge dork) (and a sellout apparently)_ you'll know that I was planning on posting this last night, but I accidentally got drunk and passed out instead. However, I'm very happy with how it turned out! I teared up a little!  
Huuuuuuuge shout out to Chrissy, my lovely Canadian dork, I had her in mind the whole time I wrote this!

Don't forget to share and show your friends and follow me on twitter. Next chapter should be up in a day or two! -Luka

* * *

Usagi saw the confusion in Mamoru's eyes drop the instant her coat dropped to the ground. She suddenly felt self conscious having Mamoru look at her the way she was, so she looked down at her feet in embarrassment. You could just about make out the definition of her risen stomach through the loose shirt and trackpants she wore. She was too scared to face Mamoru, so she closed her eyes and braced for the worst.

After a few silent moments, she felt warm hands rest against her abdomen She opened her eyes slowly and watched his hands caress her stomach in slow, small circles - still not daring to make eye contact.

"I...I can't believe this…" Mamoru said gently. "This...is why you've been unwell. How long have you known?"

"A little under a month, I thought I was putting on weight until Mama had me visit the doctor."

Mamoru laughed under his breath, a shiver of fear went up her spine.

"Why did you laugh?" Usagi squeaked.

Mamoru lifted his hand and tilted her head to look him in the eye. "I was scared to tell you I was leaving, and you were too scared to tell me this. It isn't ironic, but it's still funny how this had turned out."

"So...you're not angry? Scared?" Usagi asked, her hand resting atop Mamoru's.

"I'd never be angry at you, unless you ate my food." Mamoru teased, making Usagi giggle. "Of course I'm scared, there'd be something wrong with me if I wasn't. I'm guessing your parents know."

"Of course they do, Papa want's to have a big talk with you."

"That's never a good sign."

Usagi smiled weakly, her bottom lip quivered. "I've really missed you."

Mamoru withdrew his hands from Usagi, and held his arms out in a invitation. She would have normally dived into his arms, but instead she eased herself into his lap and made sure there wasn't much pressure on her stomach.

"How far along are you?" Mamoru asked, stroking her skin and smelling her hair. His soul ached for more of her, he was Usagi-deficient.

"About 5 months, I'm pretty sure that last time before you left is what made me pregnant."

"20 weeks, it'll be starting to move around now." Mamoru said, his hand exploring her stomach.

"She."

"I-I'm...sorry?"

"She. She's a little girl."

Mamoru's eyes widened, small tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He looked down at Usagi's belly with so much love in his eyes, that Usagi felt herself tear up as well.

Mamoru rested his hand in the middle of her belly. "Hi there, hi there little Princess. I'm your Papa, I'm sorry I haven't been here with you. But I'm here now little Princess, and I'm never going to go anywhere. I'm staying right here, with you and with Mama, and I'm going to protect you both. Papa loves you very much, I can't wait to meet you."

Usagi's lip quivered as she tried to hold back her tears, she felt a small push on her stomach.

"She's moving, right here." She sniffled, moving Mamoru's hand to where the small baby was tossing and turning. "I think she's happy to finally meet you."

"I'm happy to meet her." Mamoru smiled at Usagi. "She'll be as beautiful as you my Usako."

Mamoru rubbed his nose against Usagi's warm cheek, Usagi's hand found it's way to the nape of Mamoru's neck to hold his face in place against hers.

There was a small rapt at the door, Ikuko eased the door open gently and smiled at the couple.

"You're lucky my Usagi-chan, you got a crier."

Mamoru laughed breathlessly, wiping the tears from his cheeks and looking back at Ikuko. Usagi tapped Mamoru on the knee, a silent request to help her stand, and he eased her to her feet without much struggle. He stood beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, Usagi wished he never had to remove his arm.

"I'm glad you've taken the news so well, Mamoru." Ikuko said.

"So am I, I've never been happier."

Hurried footsteps scaled the stairs quickly as Motoki shuffled up to Usagi's room.

"I'm sorry to interupt, but a car just drove into the driveway and Tsukino-san said her husband was gonna rope Mamoru." Motoki huffed. "So I say, jump out the window."

"Shit." Mamoru muttered, turning to actually follow through with Motoki's idea, Usagi quickly grapped Mamoru's arm and dragged him back to where he previously stood.

"You are not jumping out a window when your baby is in my stomach!" Usagi snapped. "You need to face Papa before this baby comes, so you should do it now!"

"I'm sorry, all I heard was 'I want my baby-daddy to get killed'." Motoki said.

"Shut up Motoki or else you're going down there too." Usagi deadpanned.

"Hey! I tried keeping Mamoru away like you begged me to, show me some gratitude!" Motoki gasped.

The front door opened and the four fell silent. "Ikuko, Usagi-chan, Papa's home!"

"Coming dear." Ikuko called down the stairs. "You'd better do something soon Mamoru-kun."

She shuffled down the stairs and to her husband. Usagi turned to Mamoru and pointed at him.

"Downstairs. Now."

"What about me?" Motoki asked nervously.

"Escape through the front door once I give Papa the bait." Usagi said.

"It really sounds like you're trying to get me killed, Usako." Mamoru sighed.

Usagi took his hand in her own and lead him down the stairs, leaving Motoki confused in front of her bedroom. At the bottom of the stairs, Usagi peaked around the corner to see where her Father sat at the dining table. She signalled for Mamoru to stay there, and casually walked into the room.

"Heya Papa!" Usagi said happily, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Hello my Usagi-chan." He greeted, then bent his neck to look down at her belly. "And hello my Chibi-Usagi, are you gonna kick for Grandpa?"

"She's been a bit tired, maybe later Papa." Usagi said.

"Well, that's alright. How are you feeling today?"

"Much better, I have a surprise for you Papa."

"You're naming her after me?" Kenji beamed.

Usagi groaned. "No Papa, Kenji isn't a girls name."

He laughed to himself. "I was joking Usagi-chan, so what is my surprise?"

"I have an offering." Usagi said, turning to face the hallway. "Come on out."

Mamoru turned the corner to reveal himself, Usagi could tell he was trying to not look scared.

"I thought you weren't due back for another month Chiba." Kenji said, only curiosity in his tone. "Hang on, I heard that there was an evacuation at one of the Plant's, was that where you were?"

"Yes Sir, apparently there was a malfunction in the pressure detector." Mamoru replied.

"Ah yes, I see, we'll I'm glad they sent you home and didn't expect you to go back to back to placement." Kenji said, nodding. "Sit down Chiba, we need to talk."

Usagi looked up at Mamoru and saw him swallow nervously, she knew those were the words he didn't want to hear. Mamoru took a seat opposite Kenji, Usagi and Ikuko sat beside their respective partner to keep an eye on the conversation.

It began with all the typical questions you'd hear from an outraged Father, 'Did you understand the consequences of your actions?', 'Don't you know that she's someone's little girl?', 'Do you think you're ready to Father this child with my Daughter?' and many more along those lines. Mamoru nodded and muttered "Yes Sir"'s in response to every question, keeping his shoulders set and eyes glued to Kenji, to show him how serious he was. Once Kenji's Protective-Father questions were shouted, he finally calmed down and allowed his wife to speak.

"I agree with your Father Usagi, we are a little sad that you've gotten pregnant so young, but we are happy to see you two have a strong bond to help this baby." She said softly, smiling at Mamoru.

"Speaking of that!" Kenji seemed to remember. "You're not even married, how can you two expect to raise a child?"

Mamoru looked at Usagi, she nodded at his silent question.

"Sir, before I left for Skikoku I asked your Daughter if I could have her hand in marriage. I understand that I didn't ask for permission, but I wanted to make sure Usagi knew how much I really cared about her." Mamoru said, Usagi showed her left hand to her Father. "Tsukino-san, if you'll let me, may I please have your Daughter's hand in marriage."

Ikuko covered her mouth with her hands as she stared at Usagi's ring. "It's beautiful, Mamoru-kun it must have been expensive!"

"It was, but my part-time job at the TV Station gives me a good salary." Mamoru said. "But price means nothing to me, all I want is Usako's happiness."

"You've impregnated my Daughter, my High School aged Daughter." Kenji said. "But you've owned up to your responsibilities, you've shown your devotion to my Daughter, you have a home and a good job with a promising future, and you've asked me to take give her away to you."

Mamoru stayed silent, Usagi chewed her bottom lip in worry.

"Kenji dear, do you remember being Mamoru-kun's age?" Ikuko asked.

"Of course I can dear." Kenji sighed. "That's why I'm giving you permission to take my Daughter's hand."

Small, happy tears escaped her eyes as Usagi sobbed for joy. She clutched her ring close to her, her heart felt so full of emotion that it might explode.

Mamoru stood from his chair and bowed to Kenji. "Thank you Tsukino-san, you've made me a very happy man today."

Kenji reached over the table and rested his hand on Mamoru's shoulder, who lifted his head in surprise.

"Only because you make my Daughter just as happy." He said gently. "Please, call me Papa now."

Ikuko fanned her face with her hand. "Oh dear, what an emotional day. Go on you two, Mamoru-kun needs to unpack and Usagi needs to spend time with her future husband."

Usagi walked from her seat to her parents, hugging them in turn, then taking Mamoru's hand as they said their goodbyes and headed to the door.

They noticed Motoki standing there, waiting for them, his eyes full of tears.

"What happened to escaping?" Mamoru asked.

"It was so cute, I had to stay!" Motoki sobbed. "Come on you two love birds, lemme take you guys home!"


	10. A New Beginning with Usako

Okay so for those who don't follow my twitter (if so why not? it's pretty rad) I'm announcing that I'll be gone for the weekend, so there'll be no updates for 4-ish days and not a lot of activity here or on my AO3 account. I can be reached on twitter though.

So to tide you guys over, have a little filler. It's not long, but I came up with the idea for this in the shower and giggled for like 10 minutes.

I promise that I'll actually add something plot-worthy!...next week.

* * *

Mamoru and Usagi sat in the back of Motoki's car, his arm wrapped securely around her. Motoki blubbered as he drove, expressing how he wants to be the first friend to meet the baby and how 'Moriko' seemed like a lovely name. The young couple sat in silence, enjoying the touch of the other. Motoki dropped them off at the flat complex, where Mamoru shook his hand and Usagi gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Mamoru wouldn't allow Usagi to carry any of his luggage, no matter how much she insisted she was a Sailor Senshi and could carry one of the light ones. They slowly made their way to Mamoru's floor and Usagi opened the door for him. He dropped all his bags in the doorway and walked to the living room, stretching his arms and sighing.

"Home sweet home."

He turned back to Usagi and took her into his arms, pressing light kisses to her forehead.

"And it'll be even sweeter once our Princess arrives." He added.

"Do you think this is an okay place for her to grow up?" Usagi asked.

"We don't have to be here forever, we can move outside the city like we planned once we save a little." Mamoru muttered into her hair. "It'll be perfect, don't worry."

Usagi lifted her hand and stroked Mamoru's cheek. "It already is."

Mamoru smiled down at Usagi, he craned his neck to capture her lips when she jumped slightly, like she's been surprised.

"Is something wrong Usako?"

Usagi smiled up at Mamoru. "She's moving around."

Mamoru dropped to his knees and pressed his hands against her stomach and inspecting it carefully.

"You might not be able to feel it yet silly, she's only a bit smaller than an eggplant." Usagi giggled.

Mamoru smiled up at Usagi. "I can feel her, only a little bit, but I feel it."

"She must know she's home." Usagi smiled.

…

"It's hopeless! I look fat in all of these!" Usagi sobbed.

"You don't look fat, you look pregnant." Minako tried to assure her.

"I don't think that'll help." Rei muttered. "Come on Usagi, let's get your out of that dress."

Rei ushered Usagi back into the dressing room. The senshi were at a fancy dress shop in the middle of town looking for dresses to wear to the graduation ball the schools were holding. Makoto was on the other side of the store with Ami, trying to convince her to have a proper look and not buy the first one she saw, while Minako and Rei were stuck with Usagi's pregnancy hormones.

"Do you want to try another?" Minako could hear Rei ask.

"Yes I want a purple one." Usagi replied.

"You don't like the colour purple."

"Get me a purple one!"

Rei dashed out of the dressing room and hid behind Minako.

"I'm not going back in there! She's going nuts."

"Remind you of anyone?" Minako deadpanned.

Makoto and Ami joined the other girls, a few dresses in hand.

"Getting anywhere with Mrs Mamoru Chiba?" Makoto asked, sitting on one of the waiting chairs.

"Nope." Rei sighed. "How about you Ami? Did you find some to try?"

"Yes, but I was happy with the first one." Ami replied.

"How do you know if you're happy if you haven't seen the other dresses?" Minako gasped.

Ami sighed and walked into the spare dressing room opposite Usagi's.

"WHERE'S MY PURPLE DRESS?" Usagi yelled, making all the girls jump.

…

"But Mamo-chaaan." Usagi whined. "I'm craving tuna temaki!"

"No raw fish while you're carrying Princess, only cooked." Mamoru called from the kitchen.

"But Mamooo."

"If you stop begging, I'll buy us some crepes after dinner."

"You're a meanie." Usagi muttered as Mamoru handed Usagi a cutlet bowl. "This doesn't smell nice."

"It's just your pregnancy nose." Mamoru brushed off. "So how did shopping go? Makoto seemed happy to get away when I picked you up."

Usagi blushed. "Eh, pregnancy hormones apparently."

Mamoru smiled, placing his bowl of the coffee table and putting his now freed hand on Usagi's belly. "You're causing a lot of trouble Princess, you'd better not be this cheeky when you're here."

"Knowing you Mamo-chan, she'll be a handful." Usagi muttered.

Mamoru pinched Usagi's nose. "Look who's talking."

"Ouchie, Mamo-chan!" Usagi pouted as Mamoru pulled his hand back.

"Odango." Mamoru teased, looking down at her bowl. "You've gotta eat Usako, for the both of you and for your graduation next week."

Usagi looked at Mamoru with sad eyes. "The smell is upsetting my tummy."

"One bite, then I'll steam up some rice or something, that doesn't disagree with you."

Usagi pouted, but did as Mamoru asked. She smacked her lips a few times, before lurching off the couch and running towards the bathroom. Mamoru followed, holding her hair as she expelling her stomach. Once she was finished, she looked up at Mamoru with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mamo-chan."

Mamoru sat beside her and rested a hand on hers. "You tried, that's the important part. Maybe Princess doesn't like pork cutlets."

"Will she get sick if I can't eat?" Usagi gasped.

"This is the first time you've had an issue eating, she'll be just fine Usako." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Everyone will look at me at the ball." Usagi said.

Mamoru tipped her chin to look up at him. "Then they'll see me standing beside you with your arm in mine, and they'll be jealous because they don't have what we have."

Usagi smiled sadly. "Will you wear a pink tie? It'll match my dress."

"Of course Usako."

"And I can eat as many temaki as I like?" A cheeky glint lit up in her eyes.

Mamoru grinned. "I'll pinch you again."

* * *

Wow Luka, a footnote? Haven't done a footnote in aaages!

Just adding that I apologise that this isn't as long as it could be, but I wanted some more Usa/Mamo interactions before I start to wrap this story up.

Quick sellout advertising and I'll see you guys next week!  
FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER OMG PLEASE I NEED FRIENDS. smol_usagi


	11. Goodbye School, Hello Future!

So yes, I did a little bit of a vanishing act for a while there. A hundred apologies! I didn't mean to not update for so long, but I had some health issues that needed to be cared for. Hopefully I'll be well enough to finish this fic soon! It's not to far from completion now!

While I have been sick, I have been collecting the Sailor Moon manga and have so far completed up to volume 5, so that's what inspired me to get back behind the keyboard.

Huge shout out to Chrissy, as always, for being my Sailor Moon mentor, my penpal bff, and just generally being awesome.

* * *

Usagi examined herself in the mirror, her eyebrows pressed together and eyes glued to her belly.

" _Do you really need that much space? You're the size of a head of lettuce."_

"Come on Usako, stop staring." Mamoru said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"I can't help it." Usagi pouted. "She's making me look fat."

"It's not her fault, remember if you need someone to blame you can blame me." Mamoru said, standing behind Usagi and draping a light pink tie around his neck.

Usagi's frowned increased. "You made me fat."

"I made you pregnant." Mamoru corrected, tightening his now tied tie. "There's no need to worry, no one is going to pay any attention to Princess. And if they did, the girls have your back. They're just as excited to meet her as we are. She's going to be very lucky, having a big family to love her."

Usagi smiled softly. "You're right, plus Ami and Makoto will make great Aunty's."

"What about Rei and Minako?"

"Rei is grouchy and Minako is silly."

"Good point. We'll put them near the bottom of our Babysitter list."

There was a knock at the door, Usagi went to answer it while Mamoru finished styling his hair. The four aforementioned girls stood in the hall, all draped in beautiful dresses and glittering hair accessories. They had all decided to put their money together and hire a limousine for the special event.

"You all look so amazing!" Usagi exclaimed as they entered the apartment.

"Well look at you, you actually look like a princess." Minako smiled.

"I always look like a princess!" Usagi pouted.

She felt Mamoru's warm hands rest on her shoulders. "That you do. Hello girls."

"You guys ready to go?" Ami asked. "The limousine should be here shortly."

"Hang on Ami." Makoto said, riffling through her clutch purse. "We need to take some photos before we get there."

She pulled out her camera and handed it to Mamoru. "Since you've you've already graduated high school, could you snap a few?"

"Sure, you girls go stand by the window, the stars will make a nice background." Mamoru smiled.

The girls all shuffled to the window, careful to not tread on their expensive dresses in their hurry. They stood in a neat line, all smiles. After a few clicks of the camera, they all changed their poses into silly ones. They did this a few times, changing to their Senshi poses or wrapping their arms around each other. When they were satisfied that enough photos were taken, Minako shuffled to Mamoru and took the camera from him.

"Now it's time for some shots of our lovely couple." She beamed. The other Senshi stepped aside so only Mamoru and Usagi were in the frame.

"I can't wait for the baby to see these photos!" Minako beamed."I'll make sure they look good!"

"They will, Usako is in them." Mamoru whispered so only Usagi could hear. He wrapped an arm around her waist as the camera shutter went off. After a few more clicks, Mamoru's phone began to buzz. He took a quick glance at it.

"Limousine is here, we'd better get going." He stated.  
The Senshi fiddled with their hair or their dresses as they began filling out of the apartment leaving Usagi and Mamoru alone.

"Are you ready Usako?" Mamoru asked, rubbing small circles into her back.

"I am, because I have you and my friends." Usagi smiled.

"And we don't have to stay there all night, you and Princess need rest so we can leave whenever you want."

"Sounds good to me!" Usagi smiled.

"Hurry up love birds!" They heard Rei shout down the hallway.

…

Usagi was initially nervous to be around so many students she didn't know, but she was surprised by how nice they were about her baby bump. She was posed an array of questions all night by a lot of students, those who didn't have questions wanted to know if they could touch her belly.

She overheard a few girls complaining a few metres away that Mamoru would be tied down, but that only inflated her ego.

I was almost 11:30pm when Usagi felt a strong wave of exhaustion fall over her.

" _This baby really tires me out."_

She rose from her seat and wandered to where Mamoru stood speaking with some students from his high school that he knew. As she approached he looked up at her and gave her a knowing nod. One of the students noticed this and turned to look at Usagi.

"So is this your fiance Senpai?" She asked.

"Yep, that's me." Usagi smiled weakly, leaning on Mamoru.

"Wow, congratulations on the engagement and the baby Senpai." One of the male students smiled. "I knew you'd have your life planned out, but I didn't think it would be this soon! So cool."

"Well, neither did we. But we wouldn't have it any other way." Mamoru replied. "Now if you'll excuse us, we need to be heading off."

"It was nice seeing you Mamoru-senpai, and nice meeting you Mamoru-senpai's fiance." The students smiled, with a final handshake and goodbye the couple headed towards the ballroom's doors.

"Should we go let the Senshi know?" Mamoru asked.

"I sent a message to Minako a few minutes ago, she'll let them know." Usagi replied. "So tired."

Mamoru rested his hand on the small of Usagi's back. "Don't worry my Usako, we'll be home before you know it."

He phoned a taxi and within 15 minutes they were dropped off outside the apartment building. Mamoru paid the driver and turned back to Usagi, who was trying to stay balanced.

"You don't look so good Usako, let me carry you." Mamoru offered, holding her shoulder firmly but gently to keep her steady.

"No, I'll be okay." She replied weakly, resting her head on Mamoru's arm.

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer." Mamoru stated bluntly, and with that he gently lifted her bridal style and headed towards the buildings elevator.

"Mamo-chan, should we get married before the baby comes?" Usagi asked, hand gripping his suit jacket.

"This is just your exhaustion talking, you know that doesn't matter." Mamoru replied gently, entering the elevator as the doors slid open. Usagi pressed their floor button for him.

"What about a name? We haven't discussed names yet." Usagi persisted.

"We don't have to, we can name her when we see her."

"I like the name 'Usagi', it's a pretty name."

"That's because it's your name, Usako."

The elevator stopped at their floor and they made their way down the hall.

"I wish my name wasn't Usagi, so I could name her Usagi." She muttered quietly into Mamoru's shoulder.

"I didn't say you couldn't name her that, it's your choice after all."

After much juggling and fumbling, Mamoru managed to unlock the apartment door and close it behind him once they had entered. He dropped his keys, vowing to pick them up tomorrow, and took Usagi into the bedroom where he placed her gently onto the bed. He helped her unzip her dress and she slid it off her body, crawling to rest her head on the pillows in just her underwear. Mamoru laid beside her, fully dressed.

"I love you Mamo-chan."

"I love you too Usako."

Mamoru pressed a soft kiss to Usagi's lips. He felt her lurch slightly in surprise.

"Did I surprise you?"

Usagi smiled groggily. "No, the baby started moving around. I think she wants attention."

Mamoru rested his hand on her small swollen belly. "I love you as well Princess, just as much as I love your Mama."

Usagi rested her hand atop of Mamoru's. "And I love you too little one."

Mamoru kissed Usagi on the cheek. "You know what? I think it would be nice to name her Usagi too."

Usagi smiled weakly, as she slowly dozed off to sleep.


	12. Too Close for Comfort

I can probably guess what you're all thinking...

"Who is this 'Luka'? And what is she doing actually updating for once?" - Two very good questions!

All I can say is that I've been very busy and uninspired, but I was finally able to force myself to sit at my computer and actually write something! I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty bloody proud of this.

So enjoy, R&R and all that sort of stuff. Your reviews help me to write this stuff. Seriously, just spam my notifications!

~Luka

* * *

"You're coming close to the end of your final trimester so soon you'll be experiencing sporadic uterine contractions, commonly known as Braxton Hicks or False Labor. The signs of this consist of-"

"Ami, could you stop studying and help us?" Rei growled.

"I'm educating Usagi, as well as studying." Ami justified, nose still buried in her thick textbook on pregnancy.

"Well Mama said she didn't got those with me or Shingo, so I'm probably not going to get them either." Usagi stated, her attention set on folding the small dresses and jumpsuits that she and the girls had recently bought for the baby.

It was getting close to the due date, Usagi was around 37 or 38 weeks now. Mamoru was working hard at university and his job at the TV studio in preparation for her arrival, so the senshi were tasked with keeping an eye on Usagi while he was away during the day. They were currently helping Usagi with the housework and setting up for the baby; Rei was doing the laundry, Minako and Makoto were putting the crib together, and Ami was seated on the bed reading her textbook aloud for Usagi. Not that she understood anything anyway, sometimes Ami forgot to simplify things for her.

"I suppose so, but it's better to know about them - it saves a pointless trip to the doctors. Better safe than sorry." Ami warned.

"You're going to be sorry if you don't help us!" Rei growled, tossing Ami the hamper she held. "Fold these and you'll be safe."

Ami sighed, set aside her book and began folding the sheets in the hamper.

"I'll be fine, anyway. The baby isn't due for a few more weeks." Usagi said, putting the babies clothes away. She walked up to the white crib that Minako and Makoto has just finished putting together, running her fingers along the cold wood and smiling.

"I forgot to show you Usagi, but we got you something! Consider it a baby shower gift for the shower we never held!" Minako smiled, riffling through the pile of plastic bags and cardboard.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything, really. You've helped out enough." Usagi blushed.

"We wanted to. Especially since most of us a working now, it's not like we didn't have the money." Makoto smiled.

Minako made a happy squeak when she found the box she was looking for and handed it to Usagi. All the girls stopped what they were doing to watch her open it.

It was a baby mobile, with special charms hanging off it. There was the moon hanging in the centre, a charm of Luna's head, a silver crystal charm, one of a red rose, and one of a white rabbit. Usagi looked up at the girls, a large smile and small tears on her face.

"Thank you everyone, this is so thoughtful. I love it, Mamoru will love it, and I'm sure the baby will love it too."

…

After they finished with the housework and set up the mobile on the crib, the girls decided to walk a few streets over to the ice-cream shop. As they sat outside the store, enjoying their desserts, a motorbike pulled up at the curb in front of them - they immediately recognised it as Mamoru's bike. He dismounted, removed his helmet and walked over to his fiancee.

He leaned over slightly and kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling today Usako?"

"Good, but why are you here? You don't finish for a few more hours." Usagi asked, shuffling over to allow him to sit beside her. As he sat, he rested a hand on her stomach and ran it in small circles.

"They didn't need me, so they sent me home. I actually drove past you and only realised at the last minute, so I came back. Can I have some?"

Usagi spooned some of her chocolate ice cream into Mamoru's mouth, giggling when some dripped down his chin.

"It's lucky you arrived when you did Mamoru," Makoto said. "I just got a message from work, I need to head in now."

"Is there an emergency?" Minako asked.

"What kind of flower shop has emergencies, Mina?" Rei asked.

"Flower-related emergencies!" Minako pouted, her cheeks going red.

"Yeah, well, I still need to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Makoto said, jumping from her seat and dashing away.

"She left some ice cream." Ami noted.

"More for me!" Minako declared, snatching the bowl.

"Garbage guts." Rei sighed.

Usagi was about to feed herself another spoonful of ice cream when a shooting pain went down her back, enough to make her groan.

"Are you okay Usako?" Mamoru asked.

"My back hurts, I think it's time for me to lay down." Usagi groaned.

"We'd better head home then." Mamoru said.

"I guess that means we'll head off then." Minako said. "Same time tomorrow, yeah Usagi?"

"Yeah, see you guys tomorrow."

The girls finished their ice cream and left the couple to finish their ice creams and head their own ways. Mamoru walked his motorbike alongside Usagi, since it wasn't good for her to ride it while she was so pregnant.

"I've been missing you during the day Mamo, it's nice seeing the girls, but it's not the same."

"I know Usako, just a few more weeks and I'll take time off to look after you and the baby."

As they reached the garage of their apartment building, Usagi felt another sharp pain shoot down her back. This time she had to lean against Mamoru's car to stop herself from falling to her knees.

"Usako, this isn't like your usual back pains, something isn't right." Mamoru said worriedly, a hand on his fiancee's shoulder.

"I'm fine Mamo, I've just been walking around a lot today." Usagi said.

Mamoru glared at her gently. "I've been telling you to take it easy, especially when you're so close to the due date."  
"Senshi don't take it easy." Usagi teased weakly, trying to make Mamoru smile. It worked. She finally pushed herself off the car.

"Are you sure you don't need to rest more?" Mamoru checked, holding onto Usagi's forearm in case she needed support again.

"If I keep resting, I'll never make it back to the apartment."

A few steps later, Usagi stopped dead in her tracks. Mamoru felt a chill run down his spine, and he turned to face Usagi.

Her eyes were wide, and she looked in disbelief.

"You're not due for 2 or 3 more weeks." Mamoru said slowly.

"Not anymore." Usagi said, barely over a whisper.

* * *

I bet I can read your thoughts again.

"What the hell Luka, that's a cliffhanger! You said you don't like leaving cliffhangers!"

Yes! You are correct. I'm not leaving this cliffhanger, I am going to update it again tomorrow (or at least finish writing the next chapter)

Don't you worry, I've got you all covered.


End file.
